Brucemna
|team = Red |religion = Judaism |currency = Canadian |nativeresources = }} Brucemna is a longtime member of the New Pacific Order. Nation information Brucemania is a growing, developing, and maturing nation with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of brucemania work diligently to produce Iron and Furs as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of brucemania has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. brucemania allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. brucemania believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. brucemania has no definite position on trade relations. Inception to CN Brucemania was founded on September 20, 2010. Brucemna's only alliance had not been in any past alliances and the New Pacific Order was his first. New Pacific Order Brucemna applied to join the NPO on the October 3rd, 2010. The reason why he decided to do so was that Pacifica's Recruiting Corps has sent the only recruitment message which didn't offer money different from all the others he received. After Brucemna had answered many questions, his application was approved and he attended to the Academy of the New Pacific Order. Occupations, Past and Present Military Command are the people who organise the NPO's war and military efforts, leading NPO Battalions into war, and preparing its defenses against any threat that rises. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are soldier's first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Above the Lieutenants and NCOs sit the Colonels, and one step above them is the General of the Pacific Army, he last step in the chain of command (named "High Command") before the Imperial Officers of Military Affairs. Brucemna served as the NCO of Delta Battalion underneath Lt Llednar Twem. His duty was to assist Llednar in the running of day-to-day operations within the battalion and to support its members during wartime and answer any military-related questions they might have. Brucemna was promoted to Lieutenant of Alpha Battalion on August 30, 2011. On March 9, 2012 Brucemna was appointed to the position of Colonel by Imperial Emperor. Academy The Imperial is an institution that has the final say on which recruits may enter the alliance and which recruits may not. The Academy is where recruits study on everything that has to do with the Order, from Francoism to our Emperor Cortath and when recruits feel ready they will then take an exam where all that they have learned will be tested to the limit. The recruits are only fully accepted as members of the Order when they pass the said exam. Brucemna was invited to become an instructor in Pacifica's Academy on January 18, 2011. As an Instructor his job is to question applicants prior to them becoming a Cadet, assist NPO Cadets in any way he can and to grade their exams upon its completion. Recruiting Corps Brucemna's first job was a Recruiter in the . He has a deep found love of RC and it shows. He was promoted to Enlister on December 3 after all his hard work for the Corps. Bruce was promoted by Tombed to the NPO Recruiter Corps Leadership as a Talent Agent in the List Division. Economic Affairs On June 18, 2011 the merged with the to form the . This was done to increase efficiency between the two as they worked hand in hand on matters already. As a Director, Bruce oversees the day-to-day management of his assigned sub-division, ensuring it runs as smoothly and seamlessly as possible. Diplomatic Corps The is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies, the Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world. Representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. Brucemna started out as an Imperial Ambassador in the Diplomatic Corps, he's risen through the ranks quite steadily and is now a Diplomatic Attache. As such he is an important part of the backbone of the foreign affairs department of Pacifica. His main task is to establish and maintain good relations with the alliances he is assigned to as well as assist his Diplomatic Special Envoy in the running of their respective sphere of alliances. Bruce has been assigned to various alliances throughout his time in the Diplo Corps, most notably the Mostly Harmless Alliance. Red Services Brucemna joined on January 4, 2011. His job as a Market Specialist is to organize Tech Deals for both NPO nations and other Red Team Nations who sign up in the red services section. He pairs Tech Sellers up with those looking to purchase Technology. Mentor Corps Bruce joined the on March 26, 2011. As a Mentor Bruce assists new Pacificans in adjusting to NPO in all aspects whether it is culture, forum organization, nation building or simply being a friendly face the "Mentee" can ask any questions to. Tech Corps The , or Tech Corps for short, has seen many different phases since its inception in 2007. However, its mission statement has always been the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, The Order has gathered a talented group of members, to head a department that has moved over 170,000 units of technology. Brucemna joined the Tech Corps as a procurer holding responsibility for the production of technology for Pacifica. He soon expanded his work in the Tech Corps by becoming a dispatcher while still procuring Tech for Pacifica. As a dispatcher he works tirelessly putting together and maintaining tech deals and coordinating them between the buyer and seller. On February 17, 2011 Brucemna was promoted to 'Manager' in the Technology Corps. His duties are to oversee his dispatchers and the procurers under them and assist in any problems should they arise. On June 18, 2011 the Tech Corps merged with the to form the . This was done to increase efficiency between the two as they worked hand in hand on matters already. Military Intelligence Brucemna was promoted to a Cryptographer in on October 9, 2011. MI keeps watch of events on Planet Bob in order to identify situations that compromise the security and safety of the New Pacific Order. Awards NPO War History Brucemna fought for Pacifica in the Doom House-NPO War and the Fark-NPO War. In the past, he has also fought rogue and pirate nations which performed their unlawful actions against other nations while pretending to be members of Pacifica. Squad Memberships Ghost Squad The Beta Battalion Ghost Squad was originally formed in Alpha Battalion and it was created on November 6, 2010 although the plannings and considerations can be dated back to October 30, 2010. Teeters and Brucemna had been discussing the possibility to form a new squad with the lower Battalions of Pacifica's war machine and came to an agreement to found this new squad and Brucemna did not hesitate. Brucemna, knowing about Ghost Squad and the senior members said "it was a honor to be asked with this task." He then began the search for finding squad comrades who would be both active and eager to represent the Ghost Squad in a manner that his future brethren would be proud of. His task turned out to be an easy one as the younger members who he approached eagerly accepted the invitation to join, very well aware of the history and dedication of the senior members. In the announcement declaring the young squad's existence, Beta's roster included Brucemna, Lagginator, Nova Rune and Digsbe. Category:Recruiting Corps of the New Pacific Order Category:Tech Corps of the New Pacific Order Category:Diplomatic Corps of the New Pacific Order Category:Red Services of the New Pacific Order Category:DH-NPO War veteran‎ Category:Fark-NPO War veteran Category:Dave War veteran